Thomas Foss's Life
by Nick Nagisa
Summary: How did Tom Foss meet Adam Baylin? How did he end up working at Madacorp? What was his childhood like? These questions and more will be answered. Please RxR Disclaimer: only the story line is mine and some characters
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"What do mean you're leaving?

I'm pregnant, with your kid!

You can't just walk out on us!!!" All three statements were delivered in a scared and angry tone at a man in his late 20's.

"What's there to explain? I can't handle this life anymore, a kid would only make it worse." The man replied to the woman, also in her late 20's who had first spoken.

"What do mean, what's there to explain? You're walking out on us!!!"

"I'm sorry, but that's kind of what I'm doing. I have to go now." He started walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't Jacob Patrick Foss; you get your ass back in this house! The woman screamed.

"I'm sorry Alice." The man now identified as Jacob replied sadly as he ran out the door into the dark and starless night, out of Alice's and her, soon to be born, child's lives.

Alice collapsed to her knees sobbing, "What am I going to do now?"

2 months later:

"Push, come on, keep pushing!"

Gasps of pain could be heard as two women were seen, one in a hospital bed covered in beads of sweat, and the other wearing typical doctors clothes.

"The heads almost out, keep it up, you can do it!" The doctor continued talking to the patient.

With a final gasp of pain the woman in the bed collapsed from exhaustion as the doctor congratulated her.

"Let's see here, congratulations, you are now a proud parent of a very healthy young boy."

Suddenly a young trainee rushed in, "Oh Doctor Victor, I am so sorry I missed the birthing!" she apologized as she attempted to explain how badly she had needed to use the restroom.

The trainee then turned around to the woman in the bed, "Ah, how are you Alice, would you like us to find your husband-"

Alice interrupted her, "I don't have a husband."

The trainee looked a t her clipboard confused, "But it says on here that-"

This time Doctor Victor interrupted her, "Please give Alice some peace right now, she just gave birth after all."

"Oh, of course." The trainee replied and left the room to go find some paperwork.

"Now", the doctor asked, "do you have you have a name for your son?"

"Thomas Jacob Foss, after his father." Alice replied softly.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

6 years later:

"Tommy!!! Get your butt out of bed this instant and eat your breakfast!" yelled a tired looking Alice Foss.

"I'm coming, mom." Came an exasperated sigh as a young boy with dark brown hair and eyes sleepily stumbled into the kitchen of a small apartment.

"You better eat quickly; I have to drop you off at school in fifteen minutes." Alice snapped at the boy as he started to slowly eat some cereal.

"Okay, mom." He replied without taking his eyes from the cereal bowl in front of him.

A half hour later, with Tommy dropped of at his daycare, Alice drove to work. One hand on the steering wheel, the other roughly massaging her forehead as the first headache of the day showed itself.

'What was I thinking, trying to raise a kid on my own, and what am I going to do if I lose this job?' Thoughts swam through Alice's head the whole ten minute drive to the art supplies store where she worked. As she pulled into a parking spot she sat in her seat for a few minutes, mentally preparing herself for another day of work.

At Highlands Elementary:

Tommy sat at his desk doodling on a piece of note paper, long having stopped listening as his teacher, Ms. Bleezer, droned on about how important the spelling quizzes were. When he realized that the other first graders were pulling out colored pencils he looked at the board and saw that the assignment was to draw your family. Tommy got out of his seat, gathered some paper and pencils and started to draw.

"Okay everyone, I think you've had enough time. I'd like each of you to come to the front of the class and share your drawing with everyone." Ms. Blezzer said after about twenty minutes.

One by one the first graders went to the front of the class to share their family picture. When it was Tommy's turn, he held up his picture, pointed out himself and his mom and was about to take his seat again when a hand of another boy in the class shot up.

"Hey Tommy," the boy asked, "Where's your dad?"

"I don't have one." Replied Tommy sullenly.

Ms. Bleezer quickly had the next student take her turn, to change the subject.

Later that day at the Foss apartment:

"Mom," came the voice of Tommy, "Why don't I have a dad?"

Alice stopped in the doorway, surprised by the question.

"Well, I suppose it's because your dad didn't want kids but I did, so he left." She replied shakily.

"Why, didn't he want me?" Tommy asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Oh I'm sure he did and I'm sure he would have loved you very much if he had stayed. But he didn't think he was ready for kids, so he left." Alice reassured him.

"Mom, do you think I'll ever meet dad?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Honestly, I don't know sweetie." Alice replied.

Tommy looked down at his feet as he asked his next question.

"Do you have any pictures of him that I could have?"

Alice, eyes wide in surprise, said, "Well, I suppose I could look for one if you really want a picture of him."

Tommy looked up and gave a slight smile

"Thanks, I would."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

1 year later:

"Happy Birthday To YouHappy Birthday To YouHappy Birthday Dear TommyHappy Birthday To You"

Tommy smiled at his mom and friends who had been singing to him as his best friend Joey nudged him in the side and told him to make a wish and blow out the candles so everyone could eat some cake.

Tommy smiled, closed his eyes and made his wish.

'I wish that someday I'll meet my dad and when he sees me he'll come back and live with my mom and me'

Tommy opened his eyes and blew out the candles, cheering immediately followed as children clamored for Alice Foss's homemade birthday cake.

Soon the room quieted as sounds of munching became the only sound.

After everyone had finished their cake, Tommy stood up to make his birthday announcement,

"Now, then. To the presents!" He yelled and ran of to the room the presents were being kept in, while his friends followed with whoops of their own and the mothers shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

Tommy plopped himself on the sofa as his friends gathered around with their presents in their laps as they clamored to have their present opened first.

A few hours later, after Tommy had said goodbye to all his friends, he went upstairs to his room to play with all of his new toys.

As he was playing with a toy lightsaber, Tommy accidentally knocked over a picture next to his bed. When he went to pick it up, he saw that it was the picture his mom had given him of his dad. Tommy stared at the picture while thoughts ran through his mind.

'I wonder if I'll ever meet you.'


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey, I'm sorry to the people trying to keep with this story that I haven't updated in a while. But as I'm sure many of you will understand homework KILLS free time that I would be using to write. So hopefully I will post a lot more during the summer, so in the meantime I'm really sorry for the wait.

Also, I need some reader input. I've got some ideas for where I want this story to go put I have some questions so that a can update easier and you are reading what won't bore you to sleep. So, first, would you like me to continue doing a different age each chapter or stick with one age for a couple chapters, also if you have a certain age you would especially like to see in this story let me know. Second, if you have any input at all, let me know, this is my first chapter story and any input whether story ideas, constructive criticism, complements…but please no complaints, death threats for slow updating and flames (constructive criticism please)

So yeah, thanks, to get me this information, either put it in a review for the story or message me from my profile. Thanks I would really appreciate this.

Nick Nagisa


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tom: age 13

Tommy, now Tom after having decided that Tommy was too childish for a teenager, was walking back to his house from a grueling day of school and had nothing on his mind save for the math problems his teacher had sprung on his class and the chocolate chip cookies he hoped his mom had made.

He was walking, blissfully unaware, when he heard a scream suddenly pierce the quiet calmness of his after school route home. Up ahead was an old alley that his mother had warned him never to enter. Another scream was let loose, though it sounded muffled as though the screamer was screaming through something. And it was coming from the alley, not 10 feet away from where Tom stood rooted to the spot in a moment of unexplainable fear caused by the pure terror in the screams.

When Tom had recovered sufficiently to begin walking again, he crept slowly towards the alley to see what was going on, without being seen by whoever was inside. What he saw shocked him. Inside the alley a large, burly man had his arm around his arm around a small, middle aged woman's neck, while the hand of that arm was over her mouth, trying to stop her from yelling and alerting anyone walking around.

Seeing this made rage shoot through his veins as he remembered when he had suddenly understood the complexity of his father's abandonment of him and his mother. When he finally understood that those stories his mother had been telling him about his father not being ready for kids and still loving him and his mother her sugar coated lies. He finally understood that his father had not wanted him, plain and simple, that when he found out there was no way he could convince his wife to give up the baby, he stayed out drinking away his misery of what having to take care of a baby would mean for him and when he couldn't take it anymore, when his wife showed him no compassion on the subject, he walked out. He cared nothing about how much harder it had been for Alice and Tom without him, all he had cared about was himself. And Tom had hated it.

He remembered the day a mysterious package came in the mail that, for some reason that his 5 year old mind couldn't comprehend, his mom started crying uncontrollably before going up to her room to, what he now knew, fill out the divorcing papers. He couldn't understand why his mom even married the man known as his father.

Back to the present, Tom seemed to lose control of his body as memories of his father shot through him and adrenaline surged through his veins. Without thinking, he charged the man, adrenaline and rage clouding his usually good sense. He barley registered the man breaking his nose almost casually, barely breaking his grip on the woman. Still Tom charged at him again and again until the made had beaten so thoroughly that he was forced to lay on the ground with his defeat and rage still fresh as siren filled the alley and cops swarmed the man with guns, forcing him into a car and the woman into another for questioning and to calm her down.

He was still lying on the ground when a policeman came over to him and asked if he would go to the station with them. His mind still numb with the beating he had received, Tom barely heard himself reply "Yes" to the police officer.

Author Note: Sorry about how long it took to post another chapter, but you know how it is, homework takes up free time during school and then summer hits and suddenly you realize that they are summer trip to take you away from the computer. Anyway, sorry about the wait to the people who are sticking with me and my (hopefully good) story. Now, since I have posted another chapter would some more people give me reviews on how I'm doing. And I mean people besides AndraDee because she (I think, lol) has been giving me great reviews, but I need some from the rest of you, so please 'gets on knees' give me some reviews! 'gives a bow' lol thank you


End file.
